


Run Away Children

by TurtlesandTomatoes (Dovesliveon)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Multi, Non-binary character, Princes & Princesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dovesliveon/pseuds/TurtlesandTomatoes
Summary: One Queen can't deal with her children, the other can't find her new child.The kids? They just can't deal with their mothers.





	Run Away Children

In the country of Navitiana, lived 8 princesses, one prince and their mother, the queen. The eldest’s name was Madeliene Williams. The second eldest was her twin. She went by the name Amelia Jones.Next was the fine lady named Lovina Vargas. After her was Adelheid Zwingli. The middle child was named Felicia Vargas. The fourth youngest was Ann Jones. Sebastian Vargas was born next. Rosina Vargas was the last vargas, and last was Erika Vogel. Their mother was named Abigail Jones.  
The family lived a simple life, for royals that is. Abigail was worried about her kids. They all had eccentric personalities. Madeliene and Erika were the quietest with Madeliene being so quiet no one notices her. The Vargases were quite the flirts, though only two were very successful. Lovina and Adelheid had sister complexes, always driving boys away from their precious little sisters.Ann was loud and not very girly.  
Abigail wanted to show her children how a royal should act, but because of her lack of communication with the other families had no way to.  
“Your majesty?” A young brunette girl walked into Abigail’s office.  
“Hello, Cheala Green. It is nice to meet you, I hear you are a profound teacher in Cindering City.”  
“Yes ma’am, your letter says you want me to tutor the princesses?” The queen nodded her head.” Well, I can’t just give up my teaching post in the city, my students are still behind.”  
“Do not worry about that, I only ask that you tutor my children when you can. However I will also need you to tutor my son. His last tutor has left.”  
“Of course your majesty.”  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Henella was an amazing country. It has 6 handsome princes, 2 beautiful princesses, and one amazing queen. The princes were named, in order from youngest to oldest, Arthur Kirkland, Gilbert Beilschmidt,Antonio Carriedo, Kyle Kirkland, Ludwig Beilschmidt, and Dwight Kirkland. The princesses are Pearl and Wendy Kirkland. Their mother was named Evelyn Kirkland. They children are perfect and never mess around.  
However that is a lie. Arthur and Ludwig are the only non messing around children. The others are very free willed and always do their homework at last minute.  
Evelyn sighed. Her eldest son needed to marry soon but he hasn’t shown interest in a single person. Neither has any of her other kids for that matter.  
“ Mother?” Antonio, her most mild natured kid, walked in. “There is a letter for you from a Yao Wang.”  
“Give it here, Antonio.” Evelyn opened the mail slowly.  
Dear your royal highness,  
I have just discovered a letter in my father's old suitcase. Unfortunately my father died 3 years ago and the letter decayed to the point i could only read a few words. These few words were the sentence,’ Li Xiao is your son.’ and your address and name. I do not know if this is true or not, but as Li Xiao’s older brother I can tell you that father never mentioned his mother. My father’s name was Tao Chun, in case you remember his name.  
My brother, however, isv living a peaceful life that I wish you do not disturb. My brother has never wished to be part of a royal family, but I thought you should at least know.  
Thank you,  
Yao Wang.  
“Send a message out.” Evelyn spoke.  
“Amessage?” Antonio repeated.  
“Li Xiao Chun is to be brought before me as soon as possible.” Evelyn.  
“What? Who? Why?” Antonio spluttered as the royal scribe wrote it down, bowed, and left.  
“Li Xiao Chun is your brother. The only child I ever gave up, the only one I didn’t name.”


End file.
